dynasty_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Festo
Basic Information The Festo are a four armed feline race of Krater. They are not native to the planet, as they were like the Kreemers and had arrived on Krater seeking a place to call a new home. They are high intelligent creatures and a rather greedy race. They conquered land and hogged it mostly for themselves, which lead to various small fights between native inhabitants, other aliens, and even between themselves. The unusual note about the Festo race is that females outnumber the males by 7 to 1. Compared to Krater's Earth-like nature, the days and nights varied from season to season. A lot of the time the Sun was always visible - most noteably in Spring and Summer, while during Fall and Winter, it was night time. Days were also 48 hours long, which meant a week on Dystra was twice as long as it was on Krater, thus making the years longer. This would lead to their life expectency rate to be 150 years for males on average and for females 160 years if they were on Krater. They've long since adapted to the cycles within the planet, however, and now do not live for twice as long as most Krater species. The table below lists current life expectency on Krater, not Dystra. Origins The Festo originated on a distant planet called Dystra. They were the original race that had begun to grow when the planet was new. It was a large planet, resembling similar size to our Jupiter. There were disconnected land masses that could be used for inhabitants to live by themselves, thus most species within the planet never interacted with one another until the Festo began to fiddle with technology. Due to Dystra's times and yearly rotation around the sun being much different from Krater, the years listed will not be the same years on Krater. For example "In the year 2010" does not refer to Krater being set in 2010. More than likely Krater would be around 1010 at that time, very primitive, and not very populated. 'Introduction of Technology' Technology was introduced just about 3,000 years after the Festo race along with the other races began civilizations. At first, it allowed communication between the Festo and an unknown species from a neighboring island landmass. This would introduce the Dystra species of Shio, a three eyed that resembled a mix of a pig's body with that of a grizzly bear's girth, muscles and muzzle. This lead to sharing their civilizations secrets with one another, rapidly developing things like telephones, vehicles and even building a bridge to connect the two landmasses. More landmasses were soon found and their civilizations discovered a few more species, all rapidly growing together into one large unified civilization where they could depend on each other and make breakthroughs. At least until the Dystra Sundering. 'The Sundering' In the year 2505, a sudden earthquake (known as the planet crying to most races) caused landmasses to collide with one another. Before this quake, the said landmasses were already drifting toward one another regardless, but this sped it up. However, it began to alter each land significantly. More or less, they crashed into each other. Various pieces of land mixed together and broke off, forming smaller pieces of land and tensions began to rise between the species of Dystra. The even is referred to "The Sundering" not by the English definition, but by the Dystran definition - which is used to ignite a frenzy. This is what the quake did, starting war for the very first time in Dystra's history as species of high intelligence fought dumber or same intelligence species for land and what to do on it. The English context of the word "Sundering" can be applied about 20 years later, where a massive fire fight destroyed a boundry made by the collission, forcing several landmasses to split apart again. It didn't stop the pople of Dystra from fighting and wanting to conquer each other though. 'The Massacre' In the year 2530, a powerful species known as the Higen swarmed the Festo continent of Ishla. They slaughtered about 75% of the population without question, going into various countries and claiming to be ridding the world of the Festo's evil. They were considered evil for "starting" the Sundering 25 years prior. The introduction of technology had supposedly put the world out of balance, resulting in the quake, crashing and then the nonstop wars. Festos of man and woman fleed, hurrying to their hover cars and trying to find ways to escape the Higen and their genocidal ways. Very few male Festos survived or even made it to an eventual rocket that was constructed in secret. Once it was launched, majority of the passengers crammed into it were female. They escaped the planet and floated throug hspace for fifty years before crash landing on Krater. Life on Krater The Festo crash landed on Krater in the year 1590, landing in the portion of the world that is now known as Alcad. The people still alive hurried out of the ship, looking around and breathed in fresh air. They were quickly met by the peaceful Bodaren tribe and offered gifts and places to stay until they became situated and called Krater their new home. 'Early Enemies' Early on, the Festo did not get along with some of the natives. The Promus and Lunga were examples of early enemies, as they didn't trust a species from a different planet. Small fights would occur at various places just because of racial tension. Eventually, however, the tension subsided once the Festo began to contribute to Krater's growth.